


Compilation of Sabriel Oneshots

by Gwyn Rogers-Stark (BilbosFavoriteDragon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sabriel Week 2013, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilbosFavoriteDragon/pseuds/Gwyn%20Rogers-Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this for Sabriel Week 2013, which I know was a long time ago but I just now got an account on here haha xD Most of them are humorous and fluffy, one gets smutty :) I drew a day wrote a day so these fics don't cover all eight days of Sabriel Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zhaghzhagh

It was Christmas Eve and Sam was grumbling to himself in a corner of his and Dean's motel room. Dean was out with Castiel, taking him out for his first Christmas on Earth, and Sam was left alone to brood. Dean knew how Sam felt about Christmas…he couldn't remember a single Christmas where he'd actually been happy. He grabbed some of Dean's whisky from the fridge and took a long sip. He jumped and nearly choked on the liquid, however, as he felt arms go around him.

"Relax, Sammy, it's only me." Sam took a deep breath as he recognized the voice of the man behind him. He gently caressed the arms that were tightly squeezing him.

"You scared me a little, Gabe." He then turned around and leaned down, touching his forehead against the smaller man's. Gabriel's topaz eyes were full of love and alight with mischief.

"Well I couldn't leave you alone on Christmas, now could I?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"You could have. I'm used to it." Gabriel's heart nearly broke.

"Not anymore, Samchop. You and I are together now, okay? That means that I get to take care of you, and part of taking care of you is showing you the true meaning of Christmas." Sam snorted.

"Oh please, Trix, tell me we aren't going to a church Christmas Cantata or something." Gabriel looked mock offended.

"Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I want to spend my time in a church. You're just going to have to trust me." Gabriel said with a smirk, extending his hand for Sam to take. Sam reluctantly took his archangel's hand and without further warning they were zapped out of the motel room. When Sam could finally see again, his mouth hung open. They were standing in what must have been five inches of snow under a beautiful silver arch way. The trees were all bare, but were still beautiful as the snow was blanketed perfectly on every branch. Sam had never seen a winter look like this before. Gabriel smiled warmly at the child-like wonder shinning in his hunters eyes.

"Where are we?" Sam marveled, his eyes roaming the city laid out before him. Gabriel shrugged, still focused on the blissful look on Sam's face.

"Madrid." He replied softly, adoring the small gasp and bright smile he received in return.

"You brought me to Spain?! Oh my god…Gabriel…" Gabriel tentatively reached out for Sam's hand.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy." Sam pulled Gabriel in for a passion filled kiss, his tongue gently massaging the smaller man's and his teeth racking over his lips. Gabriel tugged lightly on Sam's hair and moaned in to the kiss, pushing Sam onto his back and into the snow. When they pulled away, Sam was laying in a deep pile of the frozen element and Gabriel was laying on his chest, a bright smile lighting up his entire face.

"I know you think it's weird when I say this…but I love you." Sam normally got a little quiet when Gabriel said that, feeling strange about the exchange of such meaningful words when he'd been hurt so many times. But this time was different, he and Gabriel had been together for eleven months, it would be one year on January first, and he knew that there was no other person on this planet that he'd rather be with. He brushed Gabriel's honey colored hair from his eyes and grinned up at him.

"I love you too." Gabriel squealed and nuzzled his face into Sam's chest, overjoyed that Sam had finally said it back. Sam wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. The couple laid like that for a long while, listening to the sound of each others heart beats and savoring the tender moments that they hardly ever got. The moment did have to come to an end, however, when Gabriel heard the sound of Sam's teeth chattering. He rubbed his arms and looked down at his hunter.

"You cold, baby?" Sam tried to be cool about it and confirm his lovers suspicion in Spanish, since they were in Madrid.

"Zhaghzhagh." Gabriel burst in to laughter.

"I admire your enthusiasm Sammy but that's Persian." Sam blushed lightly and put his hands over his face.

"Shit…what did I say?" Gabriel giggled and pulled him up out of the snow, running his fingers through his boyfriends long wet hair.

"Zhaghzhagh isn't a word that can be translated in to English, but it basically means when your teeth chatter from either cold or anger, so I'd say you were spot on." Gabriel's eyes twinkled playfully and he leaned in for a sweet chaste kiss. Sam puffed his bottom lip out in a pout.

"I don't want to go." Gabriel stood and pulled Sam up.

"Aw, don't worry Sammyboy, we'll come back out and make snow angels once you get dry, I'm not having you get sick." He snapped his fingers and they were suddenly in a cabin in front of a fireplace. Sam plopped down in front of it and pulled Gabriel into his lap.

"This is all so perfect, Gabriel. Thank you." Gabriel sighed and made himself comfortable on Sam.

"Don't mention it…I just couldn't stand the thought of someone I love being sad on such a joyous holiday. I was the one sent to tell Mary she was going to have Jesus…you should have seen the look on her face. She was so happy…I believe the holiday should be an experience that everyone should find blissful." Sam seemed to ponder this for a while, caressing Gabriel's back lovingly.

"Gabriel…in order to do all this for me…you must love me a lot, right?" Gabriel was slightly taken back. He turned in Sam's lap to face him and looked up into his thoughtful hazel eyes.

"Of course I do, you know that." Sam pulled Gabriel closer to his chest and buried his face in his hair.

"There is something I wanted to do tomorrow…because even though I'm not all that in to Christmas, I knew it would make Christmas special, something important to the both of us. But now that we're in such a beautiful city, curled up by the fire, I'd rather just do it now." Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and rubbed their noses together.

"Anything you want, Sam, it's yours." Sam smiled bashfully and a nervous laugh escaped his lips. He very gently pushed Gabriel out of his lap and stood, also helping his archangel up. Once his slightly confused counterpart was standing in front of him, he dropped to one knee. Gabriel's hands immediately flew up to his mouth as Sam pulled a tiny black box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" Sam asked timidly, his eyes hopeful and slightly insecure. A single tear slowly cascaded down Gabriel's cheek and he nodded.

"Yes!" Sam grinned wolfishly at his new fiancée and extended his hand for Gabriel to take. He slowly rose and slipped a beautiful gold-banded ring that had diamond studded angel wings folding around a heart-shaped pink diamond in the center, on to the third finger of his left hand. Gabriel attacked Sam with kisses, squeezing him with all his might. Sam laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much." Hearing Sam say the "L" word for the second time that day gave Gabriel goosebumps.

"I love you too!" Gabriel sniffed a bit and wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve, grabbing hold of Sam's hand.

"C'mon, Sammy! Let's go make those snow angels now, I feel like celebrating." Sam chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, and when we come back I'll fix you some homemade butterbeer." He promised, remembering how on their first date Gabriel had admitted to him that he was a secret Harry Potter nerd. Gabriel's eyes widened.

"You remembered…oh how did I ever find you? You're perfect." Sam smirked.

"It happens." Gabriel rolled his eyes and they both burst in to laughter, poofing happily back into the snow. They ran through the snow covered trees and pounced on one another, rolling around as if they were still children, laughing at one another and stealing heated kisses for warmth. They made snow angels and nearly died at the size of Sam's, they even made a snowman. While Sam decided to get a little pervy with the snowman and roll up some snow-boobs to make it a woman, Gabriel snapped his fingers to instantly wrap up both of their necks in scarves. Gabriel's was a red and gold Gryffindor themed one and Sam's was a sliver and green Slytherin scarf. Sam stuck on the last boob and then looked down curiously at the new piece of clothing.

"My butterbeer offer put you in a Potter mood?" Gabriel grinned.

"Well yes, but I only scarf-ified you because you seem to be shaking again…does my poor little Sammy have trouble keeping warm?" Gabriel asked in a patronizing yet 100% playful baby voice. Sam's lips curled up in a lopsided smile and he pulled Gabriel to him by his scarf.

"You know what the downside is to a Slytherin falling in love with a Gryffindor is?" Gabriel leaned in slightly, their lips almost touching.

"What's that?" Sam smirked a revenge-driven smirk.

"No matter how much I love you, I have no choice but to be mean to you." He exclaimed as he quickly shoved a handful of snow down Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel shrieked and did a little dance to get the snow out.

"I'll get you Sam Winchester!" Gabriel chortled, chasing him through the trees once again. Within a few moments he grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt and brought them tumbling to the ground. This ended up putting them in the same exact situation as before, Gabriel laying on Sam's chest as he sank into five inches of snow.

"Oh no I've been caught….what ever shall I do, Mrs. Winchester?" He teased, earning a mock-glare from Gabriel.

"How about you do this?" Gabriel said huskily, pulling Sam into a zesty kiss. Sam sighed happily and rubbed his nose against Gabriel's once more.

"I like that idea." The couple stayed in the snow like that for what could have been hours to them, but was more than likely only a few moments as Sam became wet and frigid again from the cold. It no longer mattered if they had to go back inside, all that mattered to Sam was that he was marrying the most perfect angel in all of heaven who had single handedly made Christmas the most amazing holiday ever.


	2. Crossdressing Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for day four of Sabriel Week was porn. We had to choose something from a list of kink and I chose crossdressing Please enjoy, PWP, just you you're warned lol, it kind of carries on from my Sabriel Week Day Two prompt but you don't have to read that one to get this one. Sabriel, implied Destiel

Tonight was Sam and Gabriel's one year anniversary and after getting engaged in Madrid the month before, Gabriel wanted to somehow top that. After hours of pondering he discovered that nothing in this world could beat the day they'd spent out in the snow when Sam had taken the biggest step in their relationship so far. However, it did occur to him that there was something very special he could give to Sam that night, and it required shopping.

Gabriel was gone most of the day and Sam was becoming awfully depressed. He hadn't planned on going hunting that day, knowing it was his and Gabriel's anniversary, but the archangel hadn't showed up. He'd even made him a giant Reese's cup in the shape of a heart with their anniversary date written on it in pink icing. Sam wasn't really mad, more like worried, considering Gabriel had been gushing about this day for the last week and a half.

"Dean…do you think he's hurt? What if something's happened?" Sam whispered frantically, earning a sympathetic look from his older brother.

"Do you want Cas to go find him?" Sam shook his head.

"Not necessarily find him, just make sure he's okay…please?" Dean nodded and prayed to Castiel, who popped in immediately. Castiel was in nothing but his trench coat…in the literal sense. Castiel had poofed in front of Dean with his coat proudly open and a small shy smile on his lips that made Dean's cock twitch.

"C-Cas!" Dean whispered frantically, gesturing to the angel that Sam was in the room. Castiel hurriedly snapped clothes on and glared at his hunter.

"Dean, you said you'd call when you were ready to…" Dean nodded.

"I know, but my brother needs you." Castiel cocked his head to the side and walked up to Sam.

"Samuel?" Sam's hazel eyes were glazed over and he looked pleadingly up at Castiel.

"Find my Fiancée." Castiel zapped out of the motel room but then zapped back as quickly as he'd left. His face was beet red and he could no longer look Sam in the eyes.

"Gabriel is fine Sam, he will be with you shortly." The look on Castiel's face was scaring both hunters, but Cas left no time for explanations as he grabbed Dean's wrist and poofed away again. Now Sam was completely alone and ten times more worried, pacing around his motel room until he heard the unmistakable flutter of angel wings.

"Happy anniversary, Sammy." Sam looked more than confused, looking from his mischievous looking trickster to the shopping bags in his hand.

"Where have you been, Gabe? You had me worried sick!" Gabriel looked guiltily at the floor and gestured to the shopping bags.

"I'm sorry, Samsquatch, I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that…I wanted to actually going shopping for you instead of materializing you a present from thin air…I wanted it to be more special." Sam's eyes softened. He didn't say anything, but beckoned Gabriel to him with his finger. Gabriel grinned and sat the bags down, bounding over to his other half happily. Sam cupped Gabriel's shin and pulled him into a tender kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip ever so gently. Gabriel moaned and let out a small whine when Sam pulled back and touched their foreheads together.

"You're so sweet." Gabriel chuckled.

"Sweet as candy, hm? Are you ready for your present?" Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel's long honey-colored locks.

"As long as you're ready for yours." Gabriel nodded enthusiastically and Sam

went behind his bed, where he had been sneakily hiding it while they'd been staying in that particular motel the whole week on a case. He pulled out a book, not stopping to show it to his lover as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the home made Reese's cup. Gabriel practically squealed at the sight of the large candy and Sam rolled his eyes lovingly, dropping the rather large book in Gabriel's hands to re-focus his attention. On the outside of the book was the word "Sabriel" in Sam's handwriting. Gabriel's eyebrow rose and Sam blushed.

"It's our names meshed together…" Gabriel wanted to make fun of his hunter for the cheesiness of that but was at a loss for words when he opened the book up. It was a scrap book with a page dedicated to every moment they'd ever shared together that had been caught on camera. The memories that didn't have a picture to accompany them were pages of letters that Sam had written, explaining why that memory was special to him. Gabriel laid it on the table next to the candy and pulled Sam into a bear hug.

"I love you." Sam nuzzled in to his loves hair and smiled.

"I love you too." Gabriel then pranced over to his bags and handed one to Sam.

"I'm going to the bathroom to ready myself, you can make use of your present in here with the drapes drawn since Dean is absent." Gabriel didn't explain further as he scampered off to the bathroom and locked the door. Sam was more than confused until he peered into the bag.

"Holy shit…"

About twenty minutes later Gabriel waltzed out of the bathroom in the new outfit he'd bought especially for his Sam. He was wearing a white corset and a gold thong that matched his three-inch gold heels, and on his back was a pair of fuzzy pink angel wings that matched his bright pink lipstick.

"Oh Sammy baby, where are you hiding?" He called out, knowing full well that Sam was embarrassed of the outfit that had been in his bag.

"Gabriel…we've never had sex before. I don't want you to laugh at me during our first time." Gabriel pouted.

"Oh c'mon Sam, I picked the outfit out, I won't laugh. Besides, you haven't seen me yet, it'll be you that laughs." Sam poked his head out from his hiding place and grinned. A little more comfortable now that he'd seen his angel's getup, stood up and walked forward. Gabriel was very, very pleased by the sight before him. Sam was decked out in a red leather corset and black leather miniskirt, a riding crop in his hand and devil horns as red as his lipstick atop his head. He was also in three inch heels that were black as coal, and in the hand that wasn't holding the riding crop, was fluffy red and black handcuffs. Gabriel strutted over to Sam and whispered hotly in his ear.

"You look deliciously evil, baby boy." Sam's miniskirt suddenly seemed a lot tighter and he grunted.

"And you look terribly innocent." Gabriel's eyes grew wide and the spread out on Sam's motel bed.

"Oh dear…who's going to rob me of said innocence?" Sam's eyes darkened and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Nobody but me, over, and over…" He trailed off, sauntering to the bed and handcuffing Gabriel to it. He straddled his waist and pressed his lips against the shell of Gabriel's ear.

"…and over." He whispered hotly, causing Gabriel to shudder with anticipation. Sam pulled Gabriel's thong off and kissed the insides of his thighs teasingly, nipping at the sensitive flesh around his penis. Gabriel bucked his hips up in need and Sam's smirk grew.

"So eager…" He mused, eyeing his lover's erection. He softly brushed his fingertips along the base and Gabriel cried out.

"S-Sammy…" Gabriel was writhing around everywhere, trying to grab at Sam's hair even though his hands were bound. Sam used the riding crop to spank Gabriel hard on the ass.

"Be still for mama." He cooed darkly, taking his neck in his mouth and sucking savagely, leaving dark red lipstick prints and even darker hickies all over him. While his mouth was busy elsewhere, Sam's hands slipped to Gabriel's neglected penis, pumping and massaging it, earning all sorts erotic sounds from his counterpart. Gabriel was a mess beneath Sam, shaking and nearing an orgasm. Noticing this, Sam abruptly stopped, earning a dissatisfied whimper from the trickster. Gabriel didn't know it was possible, but Sam's expression grew even darker.

"I'm going to make you beg, baby…what do you want me to do?" Gabriel reached up for a heated kiss before panting out "I want you to fuck me." Sam chuckled darkly and squeezed his member in his hand.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You want me to what?" Gabriel couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it Sam, take me now, I need you inside me!" Sam smacked his ass hard again with the riding crop.

"Watch your mouth or mama will have to wash it out for you." He growled, biting his neck hard, practically ripping his own thong off and pulling his miniskirt up enough to reveal his large pulsating cock. He then took the end of the riding crop and stuck it in front of Gabriel.

"Suck it." Gabriel tentatively took the end of the device in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as if giving a blowjob. He sucked on it for a few moments before Sam pulled it out and lined it up with his ass.

"You're going to need stretching out, right, Gabey?" Sam didn't wait for an answer, sliding the freshly lubricated end of the crop into his Gabriel's tight hole. Gabriel moaned loudly and tried to grab on to Sam's hair again for leverage, earning a spanking from Sam's large hands this time. Gabriel rocked in to the spanks, discovering that he very much liked them and wanted more. Sam didn't give him what he wanted however, his own need beginning to control the direction in which the foreplay was going. The end of the riding crop was soon thrown to the side after a few moments of wiggling it and pushing it in and out. Sam lined his cock up to Gabriel's asshole and leaned up, kissing his lover rather adoringly as if to distract him from the pain he was about to feel. He pushed in tenderly at first, and after Gabriel's first few cries of pain subsided and he was assured that his archangel was alright, Sam began to move like an animal. Sam used one arm to steady himself by grabbing on to the headboard and used the other to pull his corset down and

tease Gabriel's left nipple, the right being sucked into his mouth. Gabriel was on sensory over-load, his entire body shaking from all the sensations. Gabriel had never been fucked like this before, hell, he'd never been fucked, he had only been with women up until he'd met Sam.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy Sammy!" He chanted, his entire body trembling under the larger mans touch. Sam pulled out to the tip and then rammed himself back into Gabriel, pressing as hard as he could into that one sensitive bundle of nerves that made him scream. Sam took both hands and grabbed on to Gabriel's hair, pulling it as hard as he could and ramming himself ever deeper inside of him. His hands were exploring every inch of his angel's body, eventually reaching his straining member once again and started pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Gabriel couldn't control himself anymore, his orgasm finally consuming him.

"Sam!" He screamed as loud as was physically possible, his seed shooting all over Sam's chest and his ass muscles clamping down around Sam's cock. Sam was on the edge of release, Gabriel's hot tight walls rubbing his dick in just the right way.

"Ohhhh God, Gabriel baby I love you." He yanked once more at the tricksters hair and came deep within him, riding his orgasm like a wave and collapsing on top of his love. The two laid like that for a while, sexed out and unable to move.

"You're amazing in bed Sammy…where in the world did you learn to be so dominate and intimidating? It's rather sexy." Sam chuckled.

"It comes naturally to me. Maybe it's because Dean treats me like such a kid all the time…I can only really be the bossy one in bed." Gabriel let out a breathless laugh and snuggled in to his hunter.

"Screw Dean, you can boss me around whenever the fuck you want too." Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead gently and sighed. He looked down at the high heels that he was still wearing and grinned. Maybe that stupid cross dressing idea wasn't so stupid after all…as a matter of fact, it had turned out to be the best anniversary present ever.


	3. Colors and Concepts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todays Sabriel Week prompt was to pick a color and concept from a list. I picked pink and soulmates, I hope you enjoy :) My take on what really happened in 2x15, Tall Tales. Implied Destiel-ish in a way LOL Sort of a prequel/side story to The Hunter & His Fallen Angel but you don't need to read it to get this.

Centuries upon Earth as a happy-go-lucky, mischief wreaking trickster had made the archangel Gabriel rather desensitized. Since he'd left Heaven in anguish he had cut ties with any and all emotion except for the joy it gave him to torture the godless sons of pigs called human beings, and because of that, Gabriel was the only angel so far in all of Heaven to never experience wing colorization. Angel's were born mostly with white wings, except archangels, whose wings were naturally gold. However, an angels wings never stayed their original color long, they grew unique colors to them based on things said angels experience throughout their lifetime and how those events effected them. Gabriel hadn't felt anything in so long that his wings just never changed color, which he didn't mind. Gabriel liked the natural gold color of his wings, and never ever wanted to let pain and other feelings back into his life to see what hideous color it might change his feathers.

Of course…that was until he met a certain Winchester. Gabriel had been posing as a janitor at some stupid university for a while now, which was probably the greatest idea he'd ever had. All the superstitious college kids were the best to play with, the most gullible and naïve. Only issue was, there are only a few tricks here and there you can pull before hunters start sticking their noses in where it doesn't belong, and that's exactly what happened. Two insanely attractive men came lurking around after the incident where that jackass professor fell to his death…something Gabriel thought he was deserving of. He'd been watching the creep for weeks, sleeping with countless women in his office, some even students. Of course, the men that showed up would never know any of that, especially considering Gabriel was no fool and had heard about these two particular boys.

As he knew they would, they came knocking on his door poking around for answers and Gabriel was more than happy to play along. Problem was, when he showed them to the professor's office, the taller one started asking him questions…and something Gabriel never in all his years thought would happen, hit him like a slap in the face.

"Where you working that night?" The sound of his voice sent a shiver up Gabriel's spine and he was quickly lost in those big hazel puppy eyes that the hunter seemed to have. 'So this is Sam Winchester…my god…' He thought to himself.

"I'm the one that found him." Gabriel was able to keep his nonchalant demeanor but he could feel something like gravity pulling him towards this man that he'd only just met, and he hated it.

"You see it happen?" Gabriel almost yelped at the burning sensation he was now feeling along his vessels spine but held it in and managed to choke out "Nope, I just saw him come up here and…" He looked down at the floor as if he were embarrassed to finish that sentence, when truthfully he was afraid he'd scream out in pain. Sam smiled curiously.

"What?" Gabriel about died right there on the spot, the smile somehow seeming to intensify the pain.

"He wasn't alone. I told the cops about it but, uh…I guess they never found her." There was that smile again….if he didn't stop that Gabriel was going to end up having to pretend to faint to get rid of them or something….or faint for real, which was also a pretty good possibility at this point.

"You saw this girl go in…but did you ever see her come out?" Gabriel shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek as hard as he could and praying they'd just leave him alone.

"Now that you mention it, no." Gabriel tried to keep his answer brief but the questions just seemed to keep pouring out of the younger Winchester. 'Kiddo, you're adorable but if you don't soon go away…' Gabriel mused inside his head, struggling to keep his cool.

"Did you ever see her before or around?" Gabriel sighed and forced a goofy smile.

"Not her," The older Winchester, who had been silently stuffing his face decided to interrupt.

"What do you mean?" His voice was nothing compared to Sam's, didn't have that velvet sound that made the trickster swoon much against his will.

"I don't mean to cast dispersions on a dead guy but uh…Mr. Morality here, he brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat." Sam and Gabriel chuckled at the same time and his heart lurched, especially when they locked eyes for a moment, making Sam look uncomfortably at the floor.

"One more thing, this building, it only has four stories right?" Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah." When Sam opened his mouth to speak again, Gabriel groaned internally. 'C'mon now, Sammy, you said only one more thing'. Gabriel blushed at that thought, surprising himself with the sudden urge to call the young hunter that.

"There wouldn't be a room 669?" This made Gabriel smirk, loving that his little Sammy was so oblivious to the fact that he was talking to the very person that planted that story in peoples heads.

"Of course not. Why do you ask?" He gave Sam a very coy smile, his eyes promising the hunter everything, whether he caught on or not. Sam seemed to get it, returning the very sexual grin and turning towards the door.

"Just curious, thanks." And with that, both men walked from the room, the insanely tall one seeming to purposely swing his hips in the air as they disappeared, making Gabriel whimper.

"You great big bag of dicks…" He zapped himself into the room he'd been living in, his back still on fire. He groaned, trying to push his wings out to see what the issue might be. A few moments later he yelled out, the flesh and muscles of his vessels back tearing and his large golden wings stretching out. It was like immediate relief, but when the trickster looked back to examine his previously solid gold appendages, he discovered that there were a few light pink feathers streaking his left wing.

"What the hell…" Gabriel thought he should talk to another angel, he needed to know what the hell had just happened to him. He prayed for one of his favorite brothers, Castiel, and smiled gently when he heard the flutter of his wings.

"Cassie…look at my wings, please? I don't understand what happened." Castiel beamed, having not seen his brother in several centuries, and happily went to examine the feathers.

"Congratulations are in order, I do believe. You finally experienced your wing colorization." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know, but I don't understand why! I was talking to the Winchesters and it just…it just happened." Castiel's eyes brightened.

"You met Dean…oh Gabriel, what's being in a room with him like? I've only ever watched him from heaven but he's so…" Castiel stopped gushing at the weird look Gabriel was shooting him. Gabriel had spoken with God about it before, and he knew that Dean was Castiel's eventual intended mate, but Cas was like a teenage girl with the way he fawned over him before he'd even met the dude.

"I don't mean to crush your dreams, Cas, but he was kind of obnoxious. Sam's the one that lit up the room, you should have seen that smile of his, and those eyes, my lord!" Castiel decided to ignore the part about his Dean being anything but perfect and smiled softly at Gabriel. He took a closer look at his wings to confirm his suspicion and sighed.

"Well, brother, your wings aren't done. The pink streaks stop halfway through your left wing and the rest of the feathers in that line of pattern have lightened as if they might turn pink soon as well, same with the right wing. If they change again in the presence of Samuel Winchester…" He trailed off, giving Gabriel a knowing look. Gabriel's topaz eyes widened at the sudden realization and he sank to the floor.

"You think he's my mate…" Castiel nodded.

"They turned pink, which is a romantic color…and if that's the first feeling you let yourself feel since being on Earth, it's certainly plausible. Besides, I can feel your grace, Gabriel. From the moment you called me I could tell it was different, it no longer feels like the wild grace that an unmated angel has…it feels claimed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say your grace imprinted on that boy. He's your soul mate." Gabriel had known deep down that that's probably what had happened since his gravitational pull towards the man had been instantaneous and strong, but he'd needed a second opinion. Castiel hugged the bewildered archangel and mumbled "I'm happy for you" before disappearing back to Heaven.

The next morning the Winchester's were back and Gabriel resented it so much, yet at the same time, he was itching to see if Castiel's soul mate theory was correct. He looked up at Sam intently, and his fear became an immanent reality. The burning sensation was back with a vengeance and he knew now that he was just going to have to somehow embrace it.

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, boys, I had quite the night last night. Lots of sex, if you catch my drift." He said as he walked them up the stairs, throwing a sassy look at Sam to get a glimpse of his reaction. Sam looked insanely jealous and it filled Gabriel with an indescribable amount of bliss, having been exactly what he was hoping for. Once up the stairs, Sam pulled Dean to the side and they shared a hushed conversation, which Gabriel decided not to listen in on. He normally would have, but he was to busy admiring his new-found mate.

He discovered that he loved the way his hair fell over his eyes and the tight cute butt he had. He loved the sculpted abs that were not very well hidden underneath his clothes and the way he was so tall that he towered over his older brother. Gabriel knew it was definitely not the right time to make any sort of move, but at least now he knew who he was intended to love, and man did it feel right. As much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to think he might just end up like Castiel, returning to heaven and keeping a protective eye out for his Winchester until a time presented itself where he could come back down and sweep him off his feet. Yeah, that's what he was going to do.

When Dean and Sam were done with their discussion, Gabriel was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his mate telling Dean to go on up without him and that he'd catch up. Gabriel let out an inaudible whine of protest and led Dean up another flight of stairs, but not before snagging one last glance at Sam. Sam had been looking at him too, and when their eyes met, the younger Winchester smirked and winked suggestively at the archangel, sashaying his hips in the same provocative way as before as he walked off to do God only knew what. Gabriel chuckled and shook his head.

"Aren't I lucky? My soul mate is a sexy little thing…" He mumbled to himself, earning a confused look from Dean.

"Huh?" Gabriel shrugged, continuing up the stairs with an award-winning grin.

"All in due time, Dean-O. All in due time."


	4. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of Sabriel Week *cries* Sam and Gabriel have shameless fluffy fun baking a cake and enjoying being a married couple. Implied Destiel if you squint really hard. Kinda goes hand in hand with my other Sabriel week prompts, but you don't need to read those to get this, I promise.

Sam Winchester had been married to the Archangel Gabriel for going on three years, but no matter how long they were together, the angel always seemed to surprise him. Although they still hunted with Dean and Castiel, the couple had their own house out in Chicago, Illinois. Of course, this made hunting with their brothers a little difficult, who lived eight hours away in Lawrence, Kansas, so both couples were hardly ever home. However, it was on the rare occasions such as these where both pairs were relaxing in their respective houses that made Gabriel happiest, and therefore, the most mischievous. He climbed into his hunters lap one sunny Saturday morning and leaned up, gently capturing the taller mans lips and giving him his best puppy eyes. Sam kissed the top of his head and caressed the side of his face.

"What do you want, Gabe?" Gabriel batted his eyelashes up at his husband.

"What ever do you mean?" Sam grinned and leaned down and rubbed their noses together, resting his forehead against his loves.

"C'mon, Gabey-baby, we've been married long enough for me to know what that look means. Spill." This seemed to make Gabriel even happier and he nuzzled into Sam's neck.

"Bake with me." Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Bake?" Gabriel nodded eagerly.

"I want sugar. C'mon!" He said happily, jumping off his lap and tugging at his hand as if he were a child.

"You always want sugar, Gabs." Sam chuckled, getting up and allowing Gabriel to lead him to their large kitchen. The trickster grabbed an apron that he'd recently bought especially for occasions like this and held it out for his husband to take. Sam was reluctant but one bat of Gabriel's eyelashes was all it took for him to put it on. Ever since they'd gotten married, Sam took his vow to do whatever it took to make Gabriel happy quite literally, and was never able to deny his archangel things he wanted. Sam got out a bag of flour and measuring cups while Gabriel went to the fridge and got a carton of eggs and cream of tarter. They pulled out teaspoons, vanilla extract, and Gabriel's personal favorite, sugar, and then got out the large pink mixer that Castiel had given Gabriel for his last birthday. Sam smiled lovingly down at the smaller man.

"What we making, baby?" Gabriel smirked, knowing his answer was going to be cheesy.

"Angel food cake." Sam burst into laughter and kissed Gabriel's forehead.

"You're so cute." Gabriel looked down at the floor sheepishly while he poured one cup of self-rising flour into the mixer.

"Am not." Sam loved it when his angel pouted, reaching up and grabbing a handful of his ass. Gabriel squealed and jerked the flour bag, causing it too coat the wall in front of him.

"Sammy!" Gabriel squealed, his tone full of accusation but unable to hide the shit-faced grin spreading across his cheeks.

"What can I say? You're hungry for cake and I'm hungry for some of this sweet little ass." Sam said seductively, sliding one of his hands into Gabriel's pants and palming his dick threw his candy cane striped thong. Gabriel shuddered and slapped Sam's hand away.

"Go wash your hands, Samchop, you aren't baking with me if you have porn hands." Sam's mouth fell open at the rejection.

"You love cake more than you love me…" he mock cried with his face in his hands. He peeked threw this fingers to see if his little play sobbing was having any effect. Gabriel put one hand on his hip and pulled Sam in by his hair with the other.

"How could I possibly have sexy times with you without the angel food cake…you have to have something to eat off of me." Sam's face immediately brightened and he practically ran to the sink to wash his hands. Gabriel beamed.

"That's my good little hunter." His tone was condescending, yet lust filled and it made Sam shiver. He happily grabbed ¼ teaspoon of salt after cleansing his hands and dumped it into the mixer and grabbed the cream of tarter while Gabriel made work of getting the yolk out of 12 eggs. He dumped the egg whites in and Sam added the 1 teaspoon of cream of tarter and 2 teaspoons of vanilla extract. The mixture in the bowl looked absolutely horrid to Sam, but Sam had never baked before and all this domestic stuff was new to him. He watched curiously as Gabriel added 1 ¼ cup of sugar into the mixer and turned it on, the disgusting looking concoction blending into a sort of brown goop. Gabriel went and got a spatula, dipping it in the batter and winking at Sam.

"Open wide Sammy-Bear." Sam didn't have much more time to think before Gabriel was shoving it in his mouth, the sweet taste of cake batter taking over his taste buds.

"Oh god, Gabriel…that's delicious." The way Gabriel's topaz eyes lit up at his words made the entire baking experience worth it to Sam and he kissed his angel's nose.

"You're great at this, you know." Gabriel almost shyly looked downward and then looked up at Sam from under his eyelashes.

"I love you." Sam took Gabriel's hand and then kissed his wedding band.

"I love you too. Always have." Gabriel giggled.

"Even when I killed Dean all those times?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh I wanted to kill you then, but I didn't, because no matter what I still loved your sorry ass…though I don't know why." He teased, earning a pout from the shorter man. Sam laughed and softly captured his lips. Gabriel pulled away with a content sigh and swiveled his hips as he went to pour the batter into a pan and stick it in the oven, pooching his pert little ass out as he bent over to lay it on the middle oven rack. A low growl erupted from Sam's chest.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, you are so asking for it." Gabriel wiggled it in the air as the closed the oven door and set the timer.

"Whatcha mean Sammy…ooh!" He shrieked as Sam smacked him on the ass without warning. Gabriel grabbed a can of powdered sugar he'd planned on sprinkling the cake with and instead sprinkled Sam's hair with it for revenge.

"There, looks exactly like your hair did out in the Madrid snow the night you proposed." Sam narrowed his eyes at his lover.

"I'm going to get you, baby." Gabriel's eyebrows rose but before he could ask what his husband meant Sam had begun to chase him. Gabriel could have easily poofed somewhere, but what was the fun in that? He wanted Sam to catch him.

"Oh no husband, please don't catch me!" Gabriel said in a girly voice, purposely tripping over his own feet so that Sam would wrap his strong arms around him and catch him mid-fall. Sam grabbed him right before his face hit their hardwood living room floor and pulled him up against him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Gabriel wiggled in his arms so that he was now facing him.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me." Sam chuckled gently and kissed lightly along his neck.

"Of course, my angel." Gabriel smiled and wiped so of the powdered sugar from his husbands hair, licking it off of his finger.

"You're positively scrumptious, Samsquatch." Sam's hazel eyes darkened.

"Why don't you come find out just how good other parts of me taste?" Gabriel turned pink and grinned up at him, his eyes wondering down his sculpted body.

"The cake…" Sam put his finger against Gabriel's lips.

"Forget the cake Gabe, there is something much sweeter awaiting you right here." Sam whispered hotly, taking his angels hand and pressing it against the erection in his pants. Gabriel let out a feminine squeal and looked lustfully up at his hunter.

"Oh sugar!"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Eric Kripke
> 
> It's Sabriel week on Tumblr and I sadly missed out on day one, but i will not miss the rest of this week if I can help it The prompt was to pick a word out of a list of 15 untranslatable words and make a picture or story out of it, so this is the word I chose and the oneshot it inspired :) Please enjoy! Sabriel, Fluff, Snow, implied Destiel


End file.
